1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing and more particularly to dispensing of materials under fluid pressure incorporating a valve actuated by a nozzle or through a valve outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerosol cans have found wide spread use for dispensing various diverse products in the consumer market. Aerosol cans have been used to dispense liquid products such as paints, and insect repellents; powder products such as deodorants; and foam products such as shaving creams. The selection of the dispensing actuator is determined in part by the state of the product to be dispensed i.e. liquid, powder or foam, in addition to the particular type of product within the aerosol container. A further consideration in the selection of the dispensing article is the intended use of the contained material. A dispensing actuator suitable for spraying a paint product may be unsuitable for spraying an insect repellent or the like.
Articles for dispensing a foam product present a special area of consideration for the manufacturer. Foam actuator articles should be applicable to all foam type products and compatible for use with reliable and standard aerosol can valves. It is also desirable to construct the dispenser actuator of a single mold piece of plastic thereby reducing cost and increasing the reliability of operation of the dispensing article.
The prior art integral dispensing actuators had the disadvantages of requiring a substantial finger pressure for activating the valve within the aerosol container. This amount of large finger pressure is objectionable to the consumer and represents a significant disadvantage of the prior art integral foam actuators for aerosol cans.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an article for use with a container having a container valve for actuating flow of container material from the container which is applicable to substantially all foam type products and compatible for use with standard aerosol valves used in the industry.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article for use with a container having a container valve for actuating flow of container material from the container having a support member and a button member with a flexible wall established therebetween enabling pivotable movement of the button member relative to the support member with reduced pressure required for activating the container valve.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article for use with a container having a container valve for actuating flow of container material from the container which article is inexpensive to manufacture and is reliable.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article for use with a container having a container valve for actuating flow of container material from the container adapted to be readily mounted to existing aerosol cans and to completely cover the mounting cup of the aerosol cans while providing sufficient clearance to fit under an over-cap.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article for use with a container having a container valve for actuating flow of container material from the container including a support member having a substantially U-shaped slot for receiving a conduit with flexible wall means interconnecting the conduit with the U-shaped slot thereby facilitating movement of a button integral with the conduit relative to the support for actuating flow of the container material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article for use with a container having a container valve for actuating flow of container material from the container including a contoured finger portion for actuating the container valve.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.